The Life Of Rory Gilmore
by GGgirl15
Summary: Rory and Logan have been married for the past 15 years and have three kids:Jordan, Elizabeth and Matthew. What happens when Rory is too weak and sick and there is nothing anyone can do to save her. How will her family and friends be affected by this?
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

This is my first attempt at a fan fiction and the title is The Life Of Rory Gilmore.

Rory Gilmore and Logan Huntzberger have been married for the past 15 years. They have a 14 year old son named Jordan , a 10 year old daughter named Elizabeth and a 6 year old son named Matthew.

They are both successful in the newspaper world, with Rory working for the New York Times and Logan working for Huntzberger publishing.

Mitchum, Shira and Elias Huntzberger still hated Rory and haven't accepted her yet, but Honor adored her.

Rory and her family live in New York, but from time to time, her, the kids and sometimes even Logan will visit Stars Hollow, her mom, Luke and their 10 year old son William.

Rory and her mom still had a close relationship and still went to Friday night dinners at the Gilmore Mansion but with a few more members.

One day, Rory goes in for her usual check up and gets diagnosed with an unknown disease and there is no cure for it.

What happens when Rory gets too sick and weak and there's nothing anyone can do to save her life? How will her family and friends be affected by this?

Please tell me what you think, any suggestions or ideas would be greatly appreciated.

Thank you.


	2. Morning At The Huntzbergers

1**I am not very good at the whole punctuating stuff. If there is anything you see that I did wrong, please don't hesitate to tell me. I will take any advice that I can get. Thank you**

**Chapter 1: Morning at the Huntzbergers**

**She slowly opened her eyes and quickly closed them back again due to the brightness of the sun shining through the bedroom and out onto the balcony.**

**Once her eyes were fully open, she looked around the room only to notice that Logan was not there. Rory got up and went into the bathroom to find that the shower was running. She quickly realized that it was Logan and that it was time for her to get up and get the kids up. She already knew it was going to be one of those days again. It was very agonizing in the morning whenever she has to get the kids up and ready for school. The kids would either fall back asleep or refuse to go school, especially Jordan.**

**She went straight into Jordan's room and asked him to get up and to get ready for school before he misses the bus again.**

"**Jordan, sweetheart, please wake up" begged Rory. Jordan turned and yawned before saying,**

" **Mom, can you not see the sign that says "Keep Out"**

**Now that Jordan is 14 years old and a teenager, it is very hard for her to talk to him and it is the same routine everyday. Before leaving, she warned him that she better not come back around to find him still asleep. Right before she went into Elizabeth's room, she noticed that she was already awake and on her way to the bathroom.**

"**Good Morning, mommy." sang Elizabeth**

"**Why are you already up?" asked Rory**

"**Well, I heard Daddy singing in the shower and I couldn't fall back asleep after that." replied Elizabeth**

"**He was that bad, huh." Elizabeth just nodded and proceeded on her way to the bathroom. Rory turned around only to see her youngest son Matthew headed towards her.**

"**Well, what a surprise, it seems that everyone got up by themselves today." Rory said right by the time Matt was at her side.**

"**Good Morning, mommy,"said Matthew. **

**That little boy adored her and he was inseparable from his mommy. That's when she remembered it is his first day of first grade and that he is probably excited. She just hoped that he inherited his brother's love for school and not his behavior. Jordan does very well at school and always gets straight A's, but he always got into fights and in trouble with his teachers. He is an exact replica of his father, from his physical attributes to his personality and attitude. He had the blond hair and the famous Huntzberger smirk. Speaking of the devil, here he comes himself,**

"**Morning, Ace," said Logan while giving her a kiss. **

"**Morning, honey," replied Rory. He went into the room to get ready, while Rory went downstairs to get coffee and breakfast ready by the time they all finish dressing up.**

"**Breakfast is ready," yelled Rory. Although it shouldn't exactly be called breakfast considering that it's cereal and boiled eggs. Rory couldn't cook even if her life depended on it but when it comes to junk food, just call her chef Rory. **

**Everyone is sitting around the table, except for Jordan.**

" **I see that we have more than one choice today, Ace" said Logan. Rory just smiled and gave herself a pat on the shoulder.**

"**I want cereal mommy." whined Matthew. Although he was six years old, he is still in the I am the baby of the family phase.**

"**Look, sunshine finally decided to join us," uttered Elizabeth. Everyone turned around to see Jordan coming down the stairs. **

**Rory was wondering why it took him so long to come downstairs and figured out that it was because of his father. Yesterday was Sunday and the last day of summer, and Jordan decided to stay out past his curfew. Rory decided to let Logan handle this once he gets home. Logan is the one that handles the-**

"**Shut up, Liz" replied Jordan. "You shouldn't be the one to talk, you suck up." Rory thinks that Jordan and although he denies it, is envious of his sister. She thinks that she is perfect and always does the right thing. She never gets lectures from Dad and is the perfect example of a child.**

"**None of that language around your brother and sister, Jordan." Logan prompted. " and we will talk about your outing when I come back home tonight and speaking of work, I have to go." Logan said his goodbyes and I love you's and left the house.**

"**Hurry up and finish eating, so I can drop you, Liz and your brother to school." ordered Rory. "and Jordan you better get a move on, before you miss the bus again."**

"**There is no need to remind him again mom." replied ten-year old Liz. " It's not like it stops him from missing the bus."**

"**I knew we should have you left at the hospital when we had the chance, but mom and the cool Lorelai thought you were too cute of a baby not to bring home." said Jordan with sarcasm.**

"**Enough already." said Rory giving Jordan a kiss. " I love you and please make sure you actually go to school this time.**

"**I will." replied Jordan. " I love you too, Bye Matt, you too suck up."Liz only gave him a nasty look.**

"**Bye Jordan." said Matt jumping up and down. "Mom, let's go already."**

"**Alright, just calm down" answered Rory and they headed out the door. **


	3. I Am A Lady And Don't You Forget It

1**Chapter 2: I Am A Lady and Don't You Forget it**

**What could he have possibly done?**

**That was the thought that popped into her mind since she received the call from Jordan's school today. She was at home working on a story when the phone rang and the principal told her that he pulled a prank today that might get him suspended for a week. She was not thinking clearly and Matt was not helping her by talking about his day at school today. Believe her, she was very happy that he enjoyed his first day at school , but she was very worried about Jordan right now. **

"**Mommy, are you listening?" asked Matt as he was sitting in the back seat of the car talking about his day.**

"**Sorry sweetheart, what did you say?" answered Rory as she looked over to see him. Matt was wiggling back and forth on his car seat.**

"**I told you she was not listening," commented Liz. She was back there arguing with Matt about whether or not their mom was listening.**

"**I am really glad that you had a great first day at school honey, I am so proud of you," said Rory. The rest of the ride home was very silent and no one said a word. She parked the car in the garage and everyone got out. Rory opened the door to find that the television was on which meant that Jordan was already home. He was about to get up and tiptoe into his room, when Rory called out his name.**

"**Is there a particular reason why you are sneaking into your room?' asked Rory. Jordan just turned around and looked up at the ceiling. Liz and Matt soon followed after their mother and were wondering what was going on.**

"**Liz, take your brother upstairs while I talk to Jordan!" obliged Rory. Liz just looked at him and smiled.**

"**Somebody's in trouble," sang Liz**

"**Well, somebody's going to get their face rearranged if they don't mind their own business!" yelled Jordan. Rory just looked at Liz and before you knew it she was walking up the stairs with Matt in tow.**

"**How was your day Jordan?" Rory asked knowing fully well the answer. She was waiting to see what his answer this time would be. Things like this happened every year and he had a different answer every time.**

"**Well, everything was fin…….**

"**Don't even think about lying to me," scolded Rory even before Jordan finished his sentence.**

**Liz and Matt were right above the stairs listening, whispering and ordering each other to keep silent not to get caught. Liz was the one who wanted to know why Jordan was in trouble and dragged along Matt just in case she gets caught, they can both be grounded and not only her. Liz was about to tell Matt to go downstairs and get a fake drink before she heard her mother yell,**

"**Elizabeth Emily Huntzberger, if I tell you one more time to go to your room, you are going to get grounded, young lady!"**

"**Matt's here too, you know," replied Liz. Matt could not believe that her own sister was trying to get here in trouble.**

"**I am the victim here, mom," Matt yelled "she dragged me here against my own will and you know that she is too muscular for me to fight off." Liz's dropped her mouth in awe, not believing that her brother just called her muscular. Muscular people were usually men and she is not a man. They started walking off towards their room, when Liz stopped.**

"**What did you call me muscular for?" asked Liz.**

"**Well, Jordan told me that you are muscular and nobody knows about it because you hide it so well."snickered Matt.**

"**You know that is not funny," whined Liz "Dad said I am a lady and don't you forget it."**

"**Sure you are," whispered Matt as he went to the hallway and into his room.**

**"I heard that." uttered Liz as she stomped off to her room.**

**Rory was trying to get Jordan to focus back on his own situation again. He wanted to use the distraction as a way out of his problem.**

**"Why must you cause so much trouble?" asked Rory " I love you but you can't keep acting like this."**

**"It's not like i did it on purpose." replied Jordan" and you know Principal what's his face hates me."**

**"It doesn't matter whether or not you did it on purpose , the fact it's that it still happened," said Rory in frustration and "may i mention every year."**

**"And every year, i get the same lecture from you.''replied Jordan.**

**"Well, it is your lucky year, from now on your dad will be dealing with you." said Rory " i am so tired of having to do this year after year.**

**"I don't get how Dad is going to be disciplining him, considering that he gets home at 11:00 pm every night," declared Jordan, " and besides Dad has never been good at being the bad cop, it has always been you."**

**"Well, you don't know your dad very well." said Rory, "at least not the college Logan."**

**"You know what, whatever, I am going to my room," said Jordan with an angry tone, " I don't have to listen to this.**

**Rory dropped her head in frustration. She doesn't know how to deal with him anymore. They used to be so close, they were just like her and her mom. They weren't best friends or anything, but they did a lot of things together and he always confided in her. She could always get through to him, but right now she doesn't know want to do. Maybe Logan can get through to him since he was a teenage boy once and they are so much alike. She loves Jordan with all of her heart, but right now is better that she lets him have his time alone and cool off.**


	4. Like Father, Like Son

1

**Chapter 3 : Like Father, Like Son**

**Everyone was sitting at the dinner table eating when suddenly, they heard keys dangling and the doorknob moving. It was probably Logan since he made it his commitment to be back home at least by 8pm for this whole week to help out with Jordan.**

**"Dad!" yelled Matt as he ran straight for Logan and into his arms.**

**"Hey buddy," replied Logan " you are not as light as you used to be."**

**"I know, i am six and a big boy now." said Matt with excitement.**

**The whole time Logan was being greeted by Matt and Liz, Jordan had his head down. He looked up once in a while to see if his dad's face expression changed. **

**"Was he mad? disappointed?'' thought Jordan. Rory went over and greeted Logan. Logan embraced her and gave her a mind blowing kiss. Rory missed this, they haven't been intimate in a very long time. She loved her life, husband and kids but Logan worked so much that she hardly ever got to see him.**

**"I think I lost my appetite." said Jordan. He knew his parents still acted like they were in college and would make out constantly, but he didn't think they would do it in front of him and at dinner.**

**"I was just saying hello to your mother," added Logan "and if you are anything like I was in college, you will have a lot more to worry about."**

**That earned Logan a scold from Rory. She knew about Logan's past relationships or hook-ups and she was okay with that. It was his past and it wasn't like he was doing these things when they were dating. She knows that he changed and that he loved her, but she gives him a hard time once in a while. Logan sat down at the dinner table and proceeded on filling his plate.**

**"Logan, there are kids in the room!" whispered Rory,"plus you shouldn't be telling Jordan things like this, he is in enough trouble as it is." While his parents were whispering back and forth, Jordan was wondering what they could possibly be talking about, maybe it was about him. Jordan couldn't take this anymore and so he decided to get up and go to his room.**

**"May I be excused?'' asked Jordan as he looked at his mom.**

**"Yes, you may." replied Rory**

**"He shouldn't be allowed to breathe, let alone be excused." said Liz.**

**" Mom , Dad I think it's time we tell Liz she was adopted." added Jordan **

**Liz and Jordan were always like this. They would always put each other down and make fun of one another, but deep down, they loved each other. They were always there for each other no matter what.**

**"Don't go far, Jordan." uttered Logan " I want to talk to you as soon as i hear about your brother and sister's day at school." Jordan just nodded and walked straight ahead up the stairs and onto his room. Liz was the first one to tell her dad about her first day at school. She talked about how all of her teachers liked her, how her classes went and how the boys were acting rude and immature and how she can't wait to go back tomorrow. Logan listened to his daughter go on and on without even pausing. She reminded him a lot of Rory. She loved to read and was very affectionate about everything. He still couldn't believe that she inherited Lorelai and Rory's eating habits and their speaking skills. She couldn't go on forever talking about Willy Wonka and The Chocolate Factory without even pausing for a split second. She also loved watching movies and writing just like her mother. She loved her even more for all those odd things she did. She was her angel. Then it was Matt's turn and he talked about how he got a time out for saying eeew to a girl who was trying to be nice to him and be his friend. He also mentioned his teacher not liking him and thinking he's bad. Matt was a mixture of his mother and father. He is shy and yet a trouble maker at the same time. He is very sweet and helpful to everyone. At first when you see him, you think he was an innocent boy who wouldn't dream of harming a fly, but after spend time with him, you will see his other side unfolding. He is very mischievous, but knows when to stop and start being serious.**

**"That was very interesting, I am glad that you had a great day." replied Logan " and Matt, please be nice to Haley, you could become the best of friends you know."**

**"Never dad," said Matt in disgust "girls have cooties, especially Haley."**

**"All right, my strong handsome man, I think it's time you, Liz and I started cleaning up the table." said Rory**

**"oh okay mom." said Matt and Liz in unison as they headed for the dishwasher.**

**"How about me, what do I do?'' whined Logan.**

**"I think it's about time you went and talked to your son and if you play your cards right, you will get a big reward from me." Rory whispered into Logan's ear.**

**"Don't worry about it Ace, I have it all under control." said Logan as he got up, gave Rory a kiss on the lips and headed for Jordan's room.**

**Logan stood in front of Jordan's door and knocked on it over and over again. After a minute of doing so, he just opened the door and went right in. Jordan didn't notice that his dad was there since he had his earphones on and was playing his guitar. Logan took off his earphones and sat on the bed right next to him.**

**"Hey dad, I didn't heard you come in." said Jordan. He put his guitar down and faced his dad.**

**"We need to talk, son." Logan said with his serious face on.**

**"Whenever you call me son, that means I am in huge trouble." replied Jordan.**

**"Your mom told me what happened today." said Logan " and I am not happy about the way you acted today in school and the way you treated your mom today."**

**"Take her side will ya." replied Jordan with anger in his voice.**

**"You know I love you, but you can't keep acting the way you have been acting for the past year." answered Logan.**

**"You did, why can't I?'' uttered Jordan.**

**"We are here to talk about you son, not me." scolded Logan "and even if we were, you can't use me as an excuse for your behavior."**

**"It's not like I had a say in the matter." replied Jordan. Their voices were getting louder and louder and Rory, Liz and Matt could heard them all the way from up there.**

**"I know you are having a hard time right now at school and in your life right now, but that doesn't mean you can go and do whatever you want, whenever you want and however you want." said Logan.**

**"You don't anything about me or what's going on in my life." yelled Jordan, "you spend more time at your work than you do spending time with me or anyone in this family to say the least."**

**"I understand that your job is very stressful, but that doesn't make the fact that Jordan, Liz, mom and I only get to see you five hours a week right," added Jordan " It's like you don't even live in this house anymore.''**

**"Liz and Matt may not notice it, but I do," screamed Jordan " I am not a little kid anymore dad."**

**"Jordan, that is bullshit and you know what you are saying is not fair." Logan screamed as he paced back and forth, "I work day and night to provide for you guys and to make sure that you are healthy, secure and that your future is well taken care of."**

**"Whatever dad," replied Jordan. "It's the same thing every time dad."**

**Logan just decided to go to bed and finish this conservation next time. He didn't want to say anything to him that might cause more problems or that he will regret later. As he was about to enter his and Rory's bedroom, he saw Rory, Liz and Rory coming up the stairs. Matt just ran to him and gave him a big hug and a kiss and said that he loved him. Liz did the same right after Matt finished.**

**"Remember to brush your teeth before you go to bed." said Rory. "and remember I love you."**

**"I love you too." said Logan**

**"We love you too." Matt and Liz said in unison as they headed for their bathrooms.**

**"I will be right back" said Rory to Logan as she went to Jordan's room.**

**Logan nodded and continued on to their bedroom. Rory entered Jordan's room to see him staring at a picture of himself and his father when he was five. Rory remembered this day like it was yesterday. It was his first time at a basketball game and Logan took the whole day off just to go and see it with him. He came back home on Logan's shoulders and was very happy and was all smiles. They were inseparable and it just like Rory was always says "Like Father, like Son." Those were the good days.**

**"Are you okay?" asked Rory as she hugged him.**

**"I am fine mom," replied Jordan " I thought you were mad at me."**

**"I wasn't mad, I was disappointed because i know you can act better than this." added Rory. Jordan just put his head down and started rubbing it in frustration.**

**"You know, you have to give your father better credit than this." said Rory.**

**"I am really tired and I don't feel like talking." replied Jordan in an attempt to get her mom to stop talking about Dad.**

**"Okay, I love you and if you need to talk, I am here." added Rory.**

**"I love you too." said Jordan as he gave his mom a hug and a kiss on the cheek. Rory closed the door slowly and went to her bedroom. She found Logan in his pajamas and already in bed,**

**"So, I guess you are not in the mood after all." joked Rory. Logan turned around to see Rory opening the closet and getting out her night gown. They were talking to each other as she was putting it on.**

**"Ace, as much as I would love to, I can't." said Logan "my son thinks I care more about my work than I care about him."**

**"Logan, he is just upset, he will get over it." replied Rory as she jumped on the bed and snuggled up to him.**

**"I have never seen him that mad and upset his whole life." said Logan.**

**"I am not surprised," uttered Rory "he is just like his father.**

**"I don't act like that when I am upset." replied Logan. Rory just rolled her eyes and started rubbing his face in small circles.**

**"Did I forget to mention the Huntzberger smirk." said Rory jokingly.**

**"Shit, oh my god, i just realized something." Logan said getting up," I am the father that my dad was to me and Honor."**

**"Don't even go there Logan, you are nothing like your father. You are a loving and caring father who would do anything for his kids. You are always there for them no matter what. Liz and Matt adore you and love you more than life itself. You and Jordan are having a hard time right now, but what father and son don't. I am pretty sure it will pass and everything will go back to normal." said Rory.**

**"You always know how to make feel better." whispered Logan as he gave Rory a kiss on the forehead.**

**"It's the truth." replied Rory as she lay on his chest and started to close her eyes.**

**"I guess I will be staying home tomorrow to try and work it out with Jordan." replied Logan as he went to off to cut off the light.**

**"I guess you will be picking up the kids from school tomorrow , since I have my annual check up at Dr.Deme's office around 3:00pm." **

**"It will give me more time to spend with them." replied Logan as he yawned and closed her eyes.**

**He was thinking about Jordan and hoping that Rory was right and that it will all go away.**


	5. Father and Son Time

**Chapter 5: Father and Son Time**

Rory woke up this morning to the smell of coffee. She looked around to see that the other side of the bed was empty. Why wasn't she surprised? Logan was up all night tossing and turning. He was still worried about what happened between him and Jordan. She got up and walked all the way down the stairs to find Logan sitting on the island drinking coffee and reading the newspaper.

"Good Morning, I see that you already woke Sam up." said Rory. Logan just turned around and smiled. He still found it odd that Rory named every single one of their utensils after something; whether a name or movie, but that was one of the things he loved most about her.

"Good Morning, Babe, I see that you are up early today." replied Logan. Usually, Rory considered 12:00 pm as being early.

"It's only 6 am and by the time I drop the kids off at school, it'll be 30 minutes before my doctor's appointment." added Rory

"I forget that was today." answered Logan, "my mind must have been on something else at the time."

"Please, don't forget to pick up the kids from school." scolded Rory, "considering that I won't be able to because I have to drop by the office today after my appointment."

"I won't and plus, I have a reminder." replied Logan

As Rory decided to go to wake the kids up and get ready herself, Logan grabbed her by the shoulder.

"What about my good morning kiss?" asked Logan

"I haven't even brushed my teeth yet, Logan." whined Rory.

"I don't care Ace, I want that kiss." replied Logan.

Rory put her hands around his neck and gave him a kiss that almost knocked him off of his chair.

"Are you happy now?'' asked Rory as she put her hands around his chest.

"Yes I am." smiled Logan.

"Logan, not know, plus I have things to do." said Rory "like get our kids up before they are late for school."

"Fine." pouted Logan.

Rory went upstairs and knocked on every one of the kids' door signaling that it was time for them to get up. Matt was the first one to get up and to come out of his room. He gave his mom a big hug and headed straight for his bathroom. Liz was next and blew his mom a kiss and proceeded on to the bathroom. Just like her mother, she didn't want to kiss or hug anyone until after she brushed her teeth and took a shower. Jordan was still in his room and she had no idea whether or not he was up. As she was about to knock on his door again, he came out. He was still sleepy and was yawning all the way to his bathroom. Rory went to her own bathroom and started getting ready too.

An hour later, everybody was ready and downstairs for breakfast. Matt and Liz were in their uniforms since they went to a private school around the area. Jordan was in a T-shirt and pants considering that he begged his parents all summer long if he could go to a school that actually had girls in it and was allowed to go to public school. He wanted to have an awesome high school experience where he is allowed to be free, instead of listening to a bunch of rules made by a bunch of uptight idiots.

"Good Morning mom, dad." said Liz as she gave both of her parents a kiss on the cheek.

"Good Morning, mommy, daddy." Matt repeated as she gave both of her parents' kisses too.

"Hey." said Jordan

"Is that supposed to be teenager talk for good morning?" asked Rory. Jordan just gave his mom a smile and got himself a bowl of cereal. Everyone was eating in silence, until Logan spoke up.

"Hey Jordan, I was wondering maybe we could hang out after school today, since I don't have to go to work." asked Logan.

"I would love to Dad, but I have soccer practice today." answered Jordan. Logan just put his eyes back on the newspaper and started reading again.

"Maybe you can come and watch me at practice today, and we could hang out after." said Jordan.

"I would love to, but who's going to watch your brother and sister." added Logan.

"Um...Dad, I have swim practice today and Matt also has soccer practice." said Liz

"Liz, I think you are confused, you and Matt have your sports activities on Wednesdays, remember." said Rory as she pointed to their schedules.

"Mom, that's the old one and they changed the days remember." added Liz as she handed her mom the new schedule.

"Do I have to drive them there?" asked Logan.

"They have buses at our school that take us there." added Matt.

"Dad, you will meet me at school and drive us there." said Jordan. Logan agreed and they went on eating breakfast as a family. Things between Logan and Jordan weren't fixed, but they were making progress.

Rory could not believe her kids were athletic seeing as that Gilmores did not play sports or even ran. She believed Logan may have had something to do with it. They were Huntzbergers after all. She had to deal with it, although she enjoyed being a soccer mom. Logan did always make fun of her for admitting that. She couldn't believe it either.

It has been two hours since Rory and the kids left. Logan was sitting on the couch, watching TV when his cell phone started ringing.

"Hello." said Logan.

"Well, well, if it isn't Mrs. Gilmore." said the person.

"Finn, buddy, how are you?'' said Logan excited.

"I haven't seen you in a long time mate." answered Finn.

"You're telling me, how has life been treating you lately?" asked Logan.

"You will never believe me mate." replied Matt.

Logan and Finn were on the phone for hours talking about what they have been up to. Logan, Colin and Finn were still friends and kept in contact, but not as much. A woman has filed a lawsuit against Finn claiming that he is the father of his unborn son. Apparently, he was drunk one night and had a one night stand with a woman he met in Vegas and this was the result. They kept on talking about family and life these days.

"So, where is reporter girl?'' asked Finn

"She went to her monthly doctor's check-up." answered Logan.

"Did you just say monthly?" asked Finn in confusion. He wanted to know why Rory went from month to month.

"Apparently, she wants to stay as healthy as she possibly can and she is afraid that as she gets older, all that junk food she ate with her mom will come back to haunt her."

"Still as witty as ever, I see." added Finn "and can I assume the same about her looks right mate?"

"Finn, we are not going to sit here and discuss how hot my wife is." said Logan.

"So, she's still hot." responded Finn in a joyful mood.

"Can we talk about something else please?" begged Logan.

"Fine, how are the kids?" asked Finn as you could hear noises in the background.

"Finn, Is everything okay?'' asked Logan as he was wondering what was going back there.

"It's fine, it is just my nanny." replied Finn "She doesn't like me ignoring her."

"Finn, you have a nanny?" asked Logan "what for."

"She is not my nanny; she is my companion who just happens to be a nanny." answered Finn.

"That is not freaky." said Logan sarcastically.

"Back to my question!" demanded Finn.

"Rory is fine, Matt is still as cute as ever, Liz is innocent and sweet just like her mother and Jordan is turning into me more and more." responded Logan.

"There has got to be more than," added Finn "give me the gossip."

"There is no gossip and by the way I have to go pick Jordan up from school." said Logan

"If he is like you, there is bound to be some problems." added Finn.

"You have no idea what I am dealing with!" said Logan.

"Oh well, that's life man, at least you are not being sued as the father of an unknown crazy woman's baby." whispered Finn.

He was afraid of his nanny hearing him seeing as though he has not told her about this whole mess yet.

"I got to go man, keep me updated." said Logan.

"Sure, say Hi to reporter girl and the kids for me." said Logan.

"I will bye." responded Logan.

Logan hanged up the phone and went upstairs to their bedroom to change into clothes more fitting. He would not want to embarrass his son wearing sweat pants and a t-shirt in public, although he has a great style. He picked up his car keys and his wallet and went to the garage. He got his car and drove to Jordan's school.

He got there about 30 minutes later. He found him sitting on the curb of the school's front entrance talking to a girl. Jordan did not notice his dad's car coming towards them. Logan pulled to him as he heard him commenting on the girl's new hairstyle. It reminded of himself when he was hitting on girls in college and obviously before he met Rory. He honked the horn and Jordan startled turned around to see his father. He said goodbye to the anonymous girl and promised to call her. He got in the car and closed the door. It was silent as they drove away from the school and on their way to Hills Field for his soccer practice. Logan tired of the silence finally got up the nerve and asked him,

"Who was that?"

Logan could see that he was nervous sweating bullets.

"No one, she is just the new girl and I was in charge of showing her around the school." answered Jordan.

"Well do you like her?" asked Logan.

"Dad, just because I was talking to her does not mean that I like her!" answered Jordan.

Logan could tell that he was not comfortable and was probably embarrassed and decided to drop the subject. He changed the subject to basketball seeing as they have that and many other things in common. He was great at all of his sports, but basketball is his favorite. In no time, they were laughing and actually having fun. Logan decided it was the perfect time to have a serious talk with him.

"Jordan, you know that I love you and I don't want you to feel neglected, because I felt like that with my dad almost my whole life." said Logan.

"I know that and I love you too, but sometimes I feel as if I come second to your job; you miss my games and the things that are important to me all the time." added Jordan.

"You know that I don't mean to and I am sorry for everything that has been happening lately, with me and school." said Jordan. He was being sincere.

"You are not the one to blame; it's not your fault that I have been misbehaving in school and being angry with everyone, especially you and mom. I really am sorry dad and I promise to apologize to mom as soon as we get home." added Jordan.

"I am sorry too," said Logan "and I promise to be home more often and to be at your games."

"Deal!" responded Jordan as he proceeded on to shake his father's hand.

They finally came to an understanding and Logan felt good about it. Jordan felt good happy about it to and was ready to play his best today.

Logan sat there and watched Jordan practice. He could not believe how amazing he was and was proud of him. He knows that he has been working very hard to get to where he is at today. They would hang out and talk between breaks during the whole two hours practice. It was the end of practice and everyone was leaving to go home; Jordan thought it would be a great idea if he and his dad went out to eat before they had to pick up Matt and Liz. Logan was all for it and so they went. Overall, it was a great day.

Coming up Next: Rory comes home after her doctor's appointment. What happened and what is down the road for her?

Sorry, I haven't updated in a while, you know high school and life.


End file.
